


~A Breath of Fresh air~

by Witchchick1280



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amity’s little age is 0-3, Cg!Luz, Coloring, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, ITS A COPING MECHANISM, Little!Amity, Luz is the best Cg, NOT SEXUAL YOU LITTLE PERVS, Non-Verbal Amity, Petnames :3, Takes place directly after another one shot, They’re still 14, This is a oneshot series, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchchick1280/pseuds/Witchchick1280
Summary: After a stressful day at school Amity finally gets a breath of fresh air when she’s alone with Luz in her room at the library.This is a continuation to a fic called ~Little Picnic~ it is in a collection that should be shown below :3
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64
Collections: ~Lumity Agere Oneshots~





	~A Breath of Fresh air~

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Disclaimer!: This is an Age Regression fic. Agere is NOT sexual in any way shape or form. Please do not see this as sexual. It is a coping mechanism that people use for trauma, PTSD, anxiety, etc. Most therapists recommend it even! So please no hate :)

The last few periods of the day were stressful. I got a message from my parents saying that they were gonna be on a business trip for a week and that my older siblings were in charge, which in all honesty is the worst thing you could do. 

I walk into the library shaking slightly. I go straight to the romance section and pull the book, _The Lone Witch & Secret Room_. I allow the door to open discreetly, noticing that Luz was already in there.

“Luz!” I exclaimed a little too loud making sure to close the door quickly.

“Hi Amity” Luz says softly, “Are you shaking?” 

I nod softly feeling my eyes well up with tears, “Today w-was so stressful.. except for th-the picnic..” 

Luz pats a spot on her lap for me to sit. I slide off my backpack and I shuffle quickly on her lap feeling her wrap her arms around my waist. “T-Tank yu Mamí”

She kisses the tip of my ear, “No problem baby girl.. has anyone told you how small and cute your ears are..” 

I blush lightly and giggle, “Nope Mamí!” Mamí kisses my cheek.

“Well they should!” Mamá kisses my ear again, “They’re so small and precious” I blush and turn around so I could curl up on her chest.

Mamí pulls the bag out from behind her and grabs a blankie to wrap around us. “Look what I have little one!” Mamí pulls out a blankie with a bunch of moo moos on it! 

I do grabby hands at the blankie “I wan- I wan-“ Mamí looks at me with a soft expression.

“What do we say?”

“Pwease Mamí” 

Mamí boops me on the nose and hands my blankie. “Tank yu Mamí” I give Mamí a soft yet wet baby kiss on the nose.

“You’re so welcome baby girl!” Mamí kisses my forehead and holds me close. “Do you want your paci cariño?” I nod softly and open wide. Mamí grabs my paci and pops it in my mouth.

I curl up on Mamí’s chest as she starts playing with my hair. “You’re such a sleepy baby..” She presses soft kisses on the top of my head. “I was gonna read you some of _The Good Witch Azura_ but maybe some _Otabin The Bookmaker_ would be better” 

I nod and Mamá pulls out _Otabin The Bookmaker_. “Let’s get started baby girl..” Mamí started reading while stroking my hair. 

~Five Minutes Pass~

I hide my face into the crook of Mamí’s neck. “Are you okay cariño? You haven’t been paying attention to Otabin, plus it just started to get good” I nod and Mamí kisses the top of my head. “Well that’s good!” Mamí smiles softly, “You are the cutest baby ever” I curl up deeper in the crook of Mamí’s neck. “Aww are you blushing cariño?” I nod softly cradling my blankie.

Mamí covers the blankie over us more. “Do you like your blankie?” I nod and try to talk through my paci.

“Yea Mamí! It hath moo mooths on iths!” Mamí chuckles and kisses my temple.

“You are just a cuteness overload and Mamí can’t handle it!” Mamí rubs my back and I continue to bury my face in the crook of her neck. “I love you so much cariño..” Mamí whispers.

“I wub yu too Mamí” I spoke through my paci. Mamí kisses my temple and continues to read.

~Five more minutes pass~ 

“Are you getting sleepy cariño?” I nod softly and Mamí rubs my back as I nuzzle into her neck.

Mamí shushes me and draws various shapes on my back as I slowly drift off to nini land.

~One Hour Passes~  
  


I wake up from the nap groggily nuzzling closer into Mamí’s neck out of confusion.

I realize quickly that Mamí is asleep, so I grab my favorite blankie off of Mamí’s chest and snuggle it as I nuzzle her.

I shuffle lightly hoping to get more warmth on Mamí’s lap and under the blanket. I don’t know how long we were napping but it’s getting cold. 

For context, the library gets extremely cold at night.

Mamí shuffles lightly and tightens her grip around my waist and I feel warmth again. I nuzzle up into her neck again when I hear, “Cariño?”

I look at Mamí and poke her nose. “Hi baby girl-“ Mamí yawns, “did you sleep well cariño?” Mamí pulls us closer together. 

I nod and blush softly, nuzzling into her neck. “Are you non-verbal Princess?” Mamí rubs my back as I nod softly. “That’s okay baby girl, Mamí will be right here for you.” Mamí lifts my chin up and presses a kiss to my forehead.

I nod softly, booping Mamí on the nose multiple times with my blankie. I start shivering softly before Mamí asks concernedly, “Are you cold cariño?” I nod softly and Mamí holds me close, pressing soft kisses to my cheek.

“You are such a blushy baby” Mamí kisses my cheeks some more, feeling them heat up. Mamí chuckles lightly cupping my face with her hands, “Look how tiny you are!” She presses a kiss to my nose and I hide my face in the crook of her neck.

She rubs my back lightly. “Hey sweetheart, do you wanna color with Mamí?” I get up and nod super fast.

Mamí grabs a coloring book and some colored pencils. She showed them to me with a wide smile on her face before picking me up and flipping me around so my back is pressed against her tummy.

Mamí wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me in super close, so her chin is on my shoulder. 

“Okay baby let’s color!” Mamí pulls out a purple colored pencil and starts to color the top of Azura’s dress.

I grab a green colored pencil trying to color Azura’s hair, pouting at the fact that I can’t color in the lines. “Hey it’s okay baby..” Mamí kisses my shoulder and the back of my neck. “Coloring is super hard..” Mamí kisses my cheek a hundred times and I giggle lightly.

“You are the cutest little girl ever!” Mamí kisses my cheek some more making me giggle loudly and drop my colored pencil as I lean back on Mamí.

Mamí picks up my colored pencil and hands it to me, holding my hand in hers so she can help me color. “See cariño...” I stick out my tongue in concentration, “just like that baby girl” 

Mamí helps me finish coloring her hair and let’s go of my hand so she can clap. “Yay! Awesome job Princess!” Mamí kisses my cheek. “Wanna try by yourself?” I nod softly and pick up a yellow pencil for Azura’s crown.

I start to color her crown, still very much out of the lines but I’m trying. Mamí smiles wide and wraps her hands around my waist. “I am so proud of you Princess” Mamí presses a kiss to my cheek.

Mamí grabs some crackers and fruit snacks out of her backpack and shows them to me. “You want some baby girl?” I nod softly and Mamí opens up the crackers and fruit snacks. “Remember what I said earlier, cariño? Small bites.. I don’t want Princess choking” Mamí presses a kiss to my cheek as she hands me a cracker.

~20 Minutes Pass~

Mamí checks her bat rectangle. “Hey cariño, it’s getting late. Your bedtime is in a couple of hours.” Mamí holds me close. “Where do you want to go after this?” I point at myself. 

“You want to go to your house? Are you sure baby?” I open my parents messages on my scroll and hand it to Mamí.

Mamí reads the messages and smiles softly. “Your house it is cariño!” Mamí slides me off of her lap so she can start to clean up. 

Mamí cleans everything up and I sadly take out my paci in which Mamí cleans quickly before sliding it the bag.Mamí helps me put on my backpack and she throws hers on as well. 

Mamí takes my hands so she can help me stand and I wobble around lightly. “It’s okay baby girl.. just take slow steps” I walk a couple of steps before falling on my face. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and Mamí picks me up quickly and cradles me in her arms. “Aww baby girl” Mamí kisses me on the forehead. “Where does it hurt cariño?”

I point at my knees and my nose, letting out a quiet sob. “I’m sorry baby..” Mamí pulls out three band-aids, all having different colors and patterns. 

Mamí rolls up my leggings carefully to reveal my scraped up knees. “Good thing is, they aren’t bleeding!” I sniffle quietly as Mamí shows me the first band-aid “Look at this band-aid baby! It’s pink and it has stars on it!” Mamí says enthusiastically as I look at the pretty band-aid. “They say if we kiss the band-aid before we put it on it’ll heal faster” Mamí says with a soft smile.

Mamí puts the band-aid in front of me and I give it a soft baby kiss. Mamí smiles softly before kissing the band-aid in an over exaggerated way that makes giggle. “I hope this doesn’t hurt cariño.. If it does, tell me” 

Mamí places the band-aid on me and I wince lightly feeling my eyes well up with tears again. “I know baby it hurts a lot” Mamí frowns lightly and kisses the band-aid on my knee. “We have one more to put on your knee” Mamí shows me the next band-aid, “Look it’s yellow and it has stars on it..” Mamí smiles softly holding in front of my face for me to kiss. 

I give the band-aid another soft baby kiss and Mamí gives it another exaggerated kiss. “You wanna hold Mamí’s shirt?” I nod softly and sniffle and Mamí starts to peel the sticky protectors on the yellow band-aid. I quickly grip on to Mamí’s shirt and Mamí puts the band-aid on and kisses it. “All done!” Mamí puts her hands up. “Yay!”Mamí rolls my leggings back down.

Mamí starts clapping lightly before cupping my face. “We have one more for your nose cariño.” Mamí shows me the last band-aid. “Do you like it! It’s pink with a bunch of purple abominations on it!” Mamí smiles softly and I giggle, kissing it quickly. Mamí kisses the band-aid and places it in my nose.

“We’re done Princess!” Mamí kisses my cheek and helps me stand, lacing our fingers together.

Mamí opens the door quietly and drags us out, closing the door softly behind us. “Let’s go cariño!” Mamí kisses me softly on the cheek and grip onto her arm softly.

“It’s gonna be okay Princess, Mamí’s right here..” Mamí whispers in my ear, giving me a soft smile. 

Me and Mamí walk outside the library making our way to my house. “I don’t see anyone else around here Princess..” I nuzzle up to Mamí’s arm. “What’s wrong baby girl?” Mamí looks at me with a soft expression as I go on my tippy toes and kiss her cheek. 

“Aww I love you more Cariño!” Mamí picks me up by my waist so she can press a soft kiss to my lips. I blush and practically melt at the affection.

Mamí must have noticed by the way that she broke the kiss to chuckle lightly. I pout and blush causing Mamí to lace our fingers together one again.

I nuzzle up to Mamí’s arm smiling softly at the quiet scenery.

~One Hour Passes~

Turns out the scenery can make you sleepy. I turn to look at Mamí, who’s holding up a tiny ball of light, and pull at her sleeve. “Yes cariño?” 

I was just starting to speak again, “H-How much wonger M-Mamí?” 

Mamí checks her bat rectangle “Around five to ten minutes left. Why cariño?” Mamí’s facial expression softened.

“I is tiwerd Mamí” I rub my eyes and yawn.

“I could carry you the rest of the way home!” Mamí rubs her thumb over my knuckles.

I nod softly and before I could process anything Mamí picked me up and she wrapped my legs around her waist. “Is this okay Princess?”

I nod and grip onto her, nuzzling my face in her neck.

I doze off on Mamí’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed fic two of my Lumity agere oneshot series! I’m sorry if this a took long time to post, I got pretty bad writer’s block! I’m thinking about writing some non age regression lumity fics. If that seems like something you’d be interested in please let me know in the comments! Remember if you have any constructive criticism or questions, please feel free to leave it in the comments!
> 
> I’m also gonna put my insta and Twitter down below so if you have any questions about the fics or if you want updates I’ll be sure to do that for you guys! I’m primarily active on Instagram :3
> 
> Instagram: witchchick1280  
> Twitter: witchchick1280


End file.
